We Were Men
by StargazingDragon
Summary: Red vs Blue fic. Before and during Project Freelancer these men and women were people. Before the blood and the killing they were normal and in love.


We Were Men

D- I don't really own anything *sigh*. But that doesn't stop me from thinking what I would do if I did ;-D.

AN/ Inspiration from the song We Were Men by Theory of A Deadman. My boyfriend got me hooked on Red vs Blue and last night I decided to write this up. Hope you like it.\

Before we were soldiers, before we were killing machines, we were people. Before project freelancer we were men and women, we were civilized. Before the implants we lived. Now we are haunted with betrayal, lies, and secrets.

* * *

"Hey Leonard, have you ever thought about getting married and having kids?" Alison asked from where she lay in the shade sleepy from the Texas heat.

Leonard chuckled watching her closely the sun making his eyes squint slightly. "I haven't thought about it much but if I do ever get married there is only one woman I'd want to love and be loved by."

"Oh? Do I know this lucky girl?" Alison teased.

Leonard only smiled shaking his head before saying, "Yeah you know her pretty well. She's one of a kind. I don't know about having kids though. I'd be a lousy father."

Alison sighed nodding, "I'd be a really crappy mother."

"Why do you say that?" Leonard asked frowning.

Alison shrugged before saying, "I'm just not the nurturing motherly type I guess. Besides I doubt I'd ever find a guy who would like to have a family with me anyway."

Leonard just shook his head again watching the sun slowly make its way over the horizon. "You'd be surprised-"

"Alison! Get your lazy ass in here and cook me dinner!" A deep voice called from a nearby house.

Alison sighed before pushing herself off the ground. "I'd better go before he gets all pissed off again."

"Yeah," Leonard sighed, thinking about what he was just about to say to the beautiful red head in front of him.

"Goodnight Church," She teased trying to pull him out of his thoughts.

"Goodnight Alli," Leonard waved as he watched her scurry into the run down house. "You're the only woman I'd want to marry."

* * *

"Hey Carolina?" a breathless York called running after the annoyed girl.

"What! What do you want?" she growled at him turning on her heel.

"It's going to be ok," The freelancer soothed.

"I've never been number one. I've always been second best. Finally I find something I can be the best at and that bitch takes it away from me. How is it going to be ok?"

"You're still the best of us. You can't help that the director is favoring the new girl. Eventually her luck will run out and you will get your spot back.

Agent Caroline stood there shocked her helmet dangling in her hand. Her grip slipped and it fell to the floor carelessly. Tears filled the young women's eyes as she stared at the unusually serious man in front of her.

York picked up the abandoned helmet before taking the young woman's hand and leading her to her bedroom. Carolina let him tug her softly to her own bedroom and sat down on her bed.

York paused to sit her helmet down on a desk then took off his own helmet sitting it next to hers. He walked over to the freelancer sitting on the bed and kneeled in front of her before pulling her close and kissing her. The former number one relaxed into York's touch and kissed him back before dragging him down onto the bed with her.

"Come on sis it's really not that bad," North Dakota encouraged as his twin raged in front of him.

"Not bad? You're the one who wanted to do this whole stupid project! At least you get a stupid AI. What do I get? Nothing! It was bad enough when Carolina was our biggest issue. Now this Texas chick comes along and makes everything that much harder!" South Dakota, still fuming, barged out her twins door and down the hallway shoving poor innocent bystanders.

Washington stood to the side shaking his head. "I don't know how you put up with her. She would drive me crazy throwing herself into danger and not thinking about who it affects. She is so irrational it's infuriating."

"Yeah but she is my sister, my twin. What can I do? I love her," North sighed falling back onto his bed.

Washington nodded in understanding. "The things we guys do for the ones we love huh?" obviously thinking about someone in particular.

"More like the things we put up with for the people we love," North agreed watching Washington leave.

* * *

"David please just listen t-" a young women pleaded with him.

"It's ok," the man sighed in defeat. "I'm not mad. Disappointed yes but not mad. I know you've been cheating on me. Your new lover came over to the house while you were out today. I think it's best if you find somewhere else to live." The sadness and disappointment in his eyes was overwhelming and the woman walked away to pack her things trying not to burst into tears at the pain she obviously caused him.

David walked into the other room and picked up the phone dialing an all too familiar number he had long ago memorized. "Hey Scarlet it's me. I was just wond-"

"David! How are you?" A warm voice picked answered.

"Oh um not so good at the moment. Do you think I could come over right now?" David asked wincing at the sound of the door slamming.

Scarlet's voice took a more somber tone when she said, "Of course David. You know you are always welcome in my house."

"I was just making sure I wouldn't be interrupting anything," The man teased as he grabbed his car keys.

"There is only one man who I'd mind if you interrupted something with," Scarlet teased.

"Ooh? Do I know this handsome guy?" David grinned walking out his door into the hallway.

"I doubt you know Justin Timberlake," she said seriously.

David smile faltered a few seconds before he heard her incredible laughter through the phone. "See you in a few."

* * *

"Alison please don't leave me!" Leonard Church begged from the chair next to a hospital bed. The dying girl was an unhealthy pale and her breathing was ragged. "I can't live without you!"

"I'm sorry Leo. I wish I had more time with you." Tears filled the girl's eyes as she smiled. "I had our wedding all planned out. Did I ever tell you how much I loved the ring you gave me?" She asked looking down to the engagement ring on her left ring finger. The black diamond sparkled in the light wrapped in a delicate looking silver band that seemed to wrap tiny wisps of metal around her pale finger.

"Yes you did. I remember your gratitude very well," Leonard laughed forcibly tears gliding down his cheeks.

"Promise me one thing," Alison whispered her eyes lids dropping.

"Anything," he whispered back.

"Promise me you will move on. Promise me you will survive even when I'm gone." She breathed blinking trying to stay awake.

A sob ripped through Leonard's chest as he struggled to keep it together. He smiled through the tears and said, "Always asking the best from me. You make me a better man Alison. I'll live for you but I'll never forget you. I promise you that."

Alison's eyes fell shut as she nodded satisfied with his promise to her. "I love you," she whispered before her breathing stopped altogether.

Leonard Church broke down into sobs as he clung to her hand muttering, "I love you too. I love you so much," over and over until a nurse pried him away from her body.

* * *

"No! She can't be dead damn it." York growled trying to get passed the guards in front of Carolina's room.

"I'm so sorry mate but I saw it with my own two eyes. Seems your lover couldn't take both the AI's in her head and ended it. Jumped right out her window," Wyoming sneered coming up from behind York.

York was careful to not show any weakness as he turned around and went back to his room. It wasn't until after he closed his door that the tears came. He stripped his helmet off and threw himself onto the very bed where she slept only several hours ago.

Delta appeared next to the seemingly broken man and opened his mouth to say something before deciding to let the man be and disappearing just as quickly.

York's door opened revealing Tex and Wash to be standing in York's door way waiting a few minutes before Tex went inside taking off her helmet and pulling York into an embrace trying to comfort him.

Wash slowly walked forward as well before patting the devastated mans back. "I'm so sorry," he murmured. "She was an honorable warrior and a good friend."

York just nodded his head sobbing, "Yes she was."

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"I'm coming!" David called walking to the door of Scarlet's apartment.

"Hello sir. Are you David, Scarlet's boyfriend?" A police officer asked.

"I am. Is there something wrong officer?" David asked confused.

"I'm afraid Scarlet Hamilton was caught in the cross fire of a gang war earlier today. She was pronounced dead at the scene. There was nothing the paramedics could do. I'm very sorry for your loss," The man said sympathetically.

David closed his eyes trying to keep the empty feeling at bay. "And the shooter?"

"Escaped again I'm very sorry sir."

David nodded taking a deep breath. "Thank you for informing me. Do you know when the funeral is?"

The officer shook his head. "The family will be in charge of that most likely.

David nodded before bidding the officer a good afternoon.

After he closed the door David calmly walked to her bedroom then to her closet. Inside was a gun Scarlet's father had gotten her for protection. Scarlet had refused to learn how to shoot it.

David loaded it before slipping it into his pants and walking to the door. The war was on and David refused to lose.


End file.
